¿Como hacer chocolates?
by NekoxNish
Summary: Dia de San Valentin, dia del amor y la amistad, dia en que le regalas a alguien amor y chocolates. Ingredientes chocolate, mantequilla, azucar, ¿atun, harina, frijoles, chili?. One-shot


**Bueno hola me llamo Janire soy nueva, espero que les guste mi pequeña historia, en realidad la iba a poner el día 14, pero no tuve tiempo, con tal que es mejor tarde que nunca **

** J.A.**

**¿Cómo hacer chocolates?**

¿Cómo hacer chocolates? Se preguntaba ella después de todo el día de haber pensado en eso, era 1 día antes del día de San Valentín, o más bien día de los enamorados, esta era la época del año que más temía, pues 2 semanas atrás se había prometido darle esos chocolates de cualquier manera. El día de los enamorados, el día en que dos personas se juntan y disfrutan de una noche de amor apasionado. Día de no tener enemigos o algo por el estilo, hasta el mal en esos días descansaba.

Sí, mañana seria el día de San Valentín, y si eso significaba que tenía que hacer chocolates, para un individuo peli naranja. No sólo iba a hacer chocolates para sus amigos, sino como había prometido haría unos especiales para él, pero esta vez los iba a hacer correctamente, y les daría también a sus amigos, porque eso sería demasiado obvio y ella no quería que él supiera acerca de que él era su Valentín, su amor secreto, pero había un problema.

Ella necesitaba ayuda, algo últimamente pasaba con su comida. Y por eso le preocupada que su amado Kurosaki-kun sufriera por eso. Y además alguien tuvo que sufrir por eso. Lo recuerda como si hubiese sido hace 2 semanas. Pues la verdad así lo fue, hace dos semanas

_**Flashback**_

_Era una hermosa mañana, ella caminaba en el parque cerca del lago, hace poco había horneado pan, lo traía porque estaba con Rukia, que llegaba de Soul Society por una misión que le habían asignado, o más bien como decía su pequeña amia un castigo, aunque no le había dicho la razón del castigo. _

_-¿Así que Inoue San Valentín es en dos semanas?- dijo Rukia, tratando de evitar el tema de la guerra que estaba por venir -¿Qué le vas a dar a tu novio?_

_-Yo no tengo ningún…-dijo ella sonrojada_

_-Mientes, ambas sabemos quien es- dijo Rukia interrumpiéndola, es verdad ella lo sabía, no era tonta, lo había notado hace mucho tiempo, lo sabía, y también sabía que el tonto de Kurosaki Ichigo no se daba cuenta de Inoue_

_-No Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun no…-justifico Inoue_

_-Nunca dije que fuera Ichigo- interrumpió Rukia, la había descubierto_

_Orihime se sonrojo más. El pensamiento de Ichigo viajo a su mente tan rápido, como las naves espaciales que llegaban del espacio en su imaginación. Estaba mareada, y ella observo en ese instante lo segura que se sentía entre sus brazos, su fuerza su valentía, su caballerosidad, todo de él la tenia loca._

_-Orihime-_

_Pero el nunca se fijaría en ella o eso ella pensaba_

_-Orihime-_

_Aunque si lo pensaba algún día estarían juntos, como quería eso, aunque no debía rendirse, debía continuar_

_-Orihime-dijo Rukia agitando su mano enfrente de la cara sonrojada de su amiga_

_-Si, Kuchiki-san- Orihime reacciono en ese entonces_

_-Nada que te has quedado allí más roja que un tomate, no sera que estabas pensando en Ichigo-_

_-no… de que hablas- dijo Orihime _

_Rukia los empezó a arremedar-Inoue te amo- hizo con voz grave arremedando, o más bien tratando de arremedar la voz del chico_

_Puso la voz más fina –Yo también Kurosaki-kun- _

_-Entonces besémonos-siguió con su actuación y hizo como si estuviera besando a alguien_

_-No es así Kuchiki-san-dijo Orihime un poco enojada_

_-No te pongas brava-dijo Rukia, cansada de su actuación hizo la mejor decisión –Mejor sentémonos, y hablemos de eso_

_Ambas fueron a sentarse, hablando de eso, del tema de Orihime, desahogándose de todo aquello lo que ha pasado entre ellos, en su interior, de todo, aunque empezaron hablar de películas de amor, y de cómo quisieran ser las protagonistas de aquellas, pues vivir una gran historia de amor sería algo hermoso, decidiéndose cada una de cómo podría ser su historia de amor._

_-¿Porque la vida no es una historia de amor?- pregunto Rukia al aire, pensando que ella sería la única que pensara eso aunque muchas chicas también lo piensan_

_-Pues, parece que no hay que esperarla, hay que buscar esa historia de amor-dijo Orihime asintiendo_

_El parque estaba hermoso esa mañana de jueves, el cielo azul con el sol iluminándolo, los grandes árboles, la brisa que causaba el viento recorriendo entre ellos, y el lago que albergaba peces y patos_

_-Ya sé, no pensemos en eso y mejor comamos pan-dijo Orihime sacando el pan de la funda que cargaba al lado izquierdo de su brazo -¿Quieres yo lo hice?_

_-No, gracias-dijo Rukia negándose a ir al hospital, no quería quedar en coma o intoxicarse por ello, Rukia miro la cara de Inoue se veía tan adorable, decía toma el pan toma el pan, no quería decepcionarla, pero el punto malo era la intoxicación, la última vez que comió la comida de Inoue fue miso de cangrejo, desde ese momento ya no comió miso nunca mas, Inoue seguía haciendo esa dulce cara de tómalo por favor- Ya, está bien- se rindió al fin_

_Inoue observo el hermoso lago con los patos que nadaban en el, mientras Rukia después de todo buscaba tirarlo, tenía miedo a desmayarse y no despertar de nuevo, entonces hiso lo posible planeaba algo._

_-Inoue, Ichigo-dijo Rukia señalando a la izquierda a los columpios donde jugaban los niños del preescolar de la esquina_

_-¿Dónde?-Orihime volteo por todos lados, tratando de encontrarse con Kurosaki, y hablar, aunque no sabía si podía pues en ese momento estaba tan roja que un tomate sería normal a su lado. La Kuchiki aprovecho el momento y lanzo el pan al agua, buscando que su amiga no la haya visto, aunque Orihime no se dio cuenta en nada._

_-No, me equivoque, no era Ichigo, era un árbol con picos en la punta- dijo Rukia, con un secado mental del sudor, no quería herir sentimentalmente a su amiga_

_-Ahh, bueno-dijo Orihime poniéndose al frente para seguir observando el lago, dándole, todavía no había comido nada de pan-¿Y tu Kuchiki-san, que le vas a regalar a Abarai-kun?- pregunto sabiendo el secreto de su amiga enana como le decía muchas veces Ichigo_

_-No le voy a regalar nada a ese mandril- dijo Rukia enojada-Si él no me regala nada, yo no le regalare nada- busco su punto, aunque lo que Inoue no sabía es que ella en realidad no sabía que regalarle_

_-¿Pero te regala algo todos los años?- Orihime lo sabia muchas veces su amiga Kuchiki lo había dicho, Renji me dio esto, Renji me dio lo otro, le regalaba muchas cosas, San Valentín, Navidad, su Cumpleaños, y además día de brujas, era el aniversario de la gran travesura que ellos hicieron de niños, todas esas festividades pasaban juntos, y eso tenia de malas a Byakuya, tanto que trato de arruinar el cumpleaños de Rukia, eso le recordaba a la película El rey león 3, la parte en que Timón y Pumba trataban de arruinar la relación de Simba, justo paso igual, a Byakuya le salió todo mal, y hasta Orihime cree que Rukia se enamoro mas de Renji, y sucedió lo mismo mutuamente_

_-Sí, pero…-dijo Rukia, se lo iba a confesar en ese instante, lo sentía venir del interior- no sé que regalarle- por fin dijo- Y además no pienso justo que yo le regale algo, y tu no a la zanahoria andante_

_-Si le regalas yo le regalo- dijo Orihime_

_-Está bien- hicieron ese trato que perduraría hasta dos semanas después_

_Se volvieron hacia el lago, ya era tarde, el azul del cielo se volvía naranja, eso a Orihime le tranquilizo y como siempre al ver el naranja atardecer empezó a pensar en su Kurosaki-kun_

_-Cuac- un sonido vino de abajo en el piso que las hizo volver a la tierra del cielo de sus pensamientos, ambas miraron a la criatura de donde provenía ese inusual ruido en la vida de ambas_

_-Un pato ¿Qué querrá?- pregunto la Kuchiki al aire buscando una respuesta lógica para esa pregunta, pues, ¿qué quiere un pato con dos simples personas? Morderlas, o quizás coger una daga y robarles todo lo que tienen, aunque esa respuesta era rara._

_El pato tomo el pequeño pedazo de pan y se lo comió de un solo, se lo comió sin más. Y por fin después de masticarlo se marcho rumbo al lago, seguido de las maldiciones de Rukia, aunque Orihime entendió que ahora los patos robaban. Y la siguiente reacción del pato fue angustiosa, el pato estiro la pata, y murió en el lago_

_-¿Lo mato?- fue el pensamiento de Rukia- que suerte que no comí nada- siguió viva por fin _

_-Por mi culpa murió- dijo Orihime sintiéndose culpable y con lágrimas en los ojos Algo tenía el pan, ¿Por qué mueren los inocentes?_

_-No, Orihime capaz que fue otra cosa, quizás una epidemia- Rukia se acordó del pan miro hacia donde estaba y se encontró con otros dos patos cerca de allí muertos_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Esa noche lloro por el pato, y rezo a Kami-sama por él, el pobre sufrió sus consecuencias de comida, había hecho algo mal, y un inocente sufrió las consecuencias, aunque no tan inocente porque se robo su pan, aunque solo era un pato. Ya decía Tatsuki que debía comer bien, tenía que hacerle caso en ese instante, pues era Tatsuki su mejor amiga y eso.

Ahora con el chocolate, no sabía cómo hacerlo, ni cómo prepararlo, le pediría ayuda a Rukia, pero estaba en las mismas, había mandado a uno de sus cocineros al 4to escuadrón por probar su chocolate, ella no era capaz de comprarle chocolates a su enamorado secreto, sobretodo porque no eran hechos por ella, tampoco podía pedirle ayuda a un chef profesional, de los que conocía, lo único que tenia era una receta de cocina que había encontrado en uno de los viejos libros de su armario.

El libro decía ¿Cómo hacer chocolates?

_Ingredientes_

_5 tazas de chocolate fundido_

_7 rodajas de mantequilla_

_3 tazas de azúcar en polvo_

Parecía ser tan simple pero buscaba algo para su querido, no una simple receta, pero luego saldría mal. Orihime ojeo la receta otra vez y comenzó con el primer paso

_1.__Ponga el chocolate derretido en un tazón_, aunque Orihime para que tenga buena contextura le hecho frijoles.

_2.__añadir 3 tazas de azúcar en polvo y 6 rebanadas de mantequilla a la taza_ y mezclar, esa la hizo igualmente, aunque le quería poner chili que tenía en su refrigerador

_3.__llenar el recipiente con agua _en ese instante se le ocurrió una idea, le gustaba lo marino y que mas marino que atún enlatado, así que agrego 3 cucharadas de atún.

_4. Mezclar todo_, si mezclo todo y le puso un poco de harina, finalmente se rindió y puso un poco del chili del día anterior, mmm delicioso según ella

_5. Mantener en el refrigerador hasta que se congele _Iba a esperar los 30 minutos para darles los chocolates a él y quizás toda la vida. Espero aquellos minutos, que parecían toda una eternidad, tomo el paquete y los envolvió

-espero que te gusten Kurosaki-kun-fueron sus únicas palabras

**Día siguiente**

-Ohhh día de san Valentín, día del amor, quizás mi única oportunidad con la bellas Inoue- decía Chizuru, haciéndose ilusiones, mientras le dejaba el ramo a Orihime en el puesto en donde ella se sentaba

-Ni te hagas ilusiones- la pateo Tatsuki por la espalda

Bueno, San Valentín, parecía un día normal en la escuela, no el día romántico, aunque era lo mismo, Inoue llego temprano, ese día tubo que madrugar para ir al colegio y darle los chocolates a su amado, como todos los años su puesto se encontraba lleno de ellas, desde pequeñas hasta grandes de sus admiradores secretos, aunque era de mañana y en el salón casi no había nadie solo dos chicos Tatsuki y Chizuru, ya reconocía las letras, pero se encontró con una sorpresa, un ramo de rosas, el remitente era Chizuru, lo sabía, ella se lo había dicho hace días, ese día Tatsuki noqueo a Chizuru, pero al siguiente día se presento sin más, pero el ramo estaba bonito, también los usuales chocolates que no faltaban en ese día. Se sentó en su banca vigilando la puerta, aun faltaban muchas cartas para recibir, porque comparando lo que normalmente recibía, esto era poco

Ese día Ichigo se levanto también temprano, ese día era San Valentín su casa estaba decorada de rojo y blanco todos los lugares excepto su habitación, hasta el cuadro de su madre, ese día desayuno corazones de amor, en realidad, eran galletas de chocolate en forma de corazones, y tomo un buen vaso de cariño, esos títulos estúpidos que les daba sus padre, hasta la más pequeña plantita le ponía nombre.

Todos los años el hacia como si fuera un día normal, aunque fuera imposible en su vida atareada, haciendo de estudiante, y Shinigami Sustituto, pero había un problema ese año era diferente, hiso lo que nunca creía hacer, regalarle una rosa a su Valentín, en pocas palabras la chica de su mismo cabello que lo tenía loco. No sabía desde cuando apreciaba a Inoue en la manera que la apreciaba ahora, solo sabía que la quería, protegerla, le gustaba su imaginación, y aunque sus platos fueran horribles los aceptaría aunque terminara muerto.

Llego caminando a la escuela solo, Rukia no estaba allí, le había dicho, algo de un cocinero, y estar en coma, pero no quería saber detalles, la Kuchiki era capaz de mucho, empezó a hacer conclusiones el mismo, pero nada coincidía. Llego a la escuela, y a su salón, sabia como, subió las escaleras giro a la izquierda, y listo allí estaba. Abrió el salón pero se encontró con Tatsuki peleando con Chizuru, algo que no le dejo avanzar, y detrás de esa pelea estaba Orihime mirándolo con los cachetes rojos, le encantaba esa cara, eso lo sabía.

Escondió la rosa detrás de su espalda, y sonrió, hizo aparte a ambas gatas, pero algo llamaba la atención ese enorme ramo de rosas en la mesa, y él una sola en su mano, parece que no tuvo oportunidad, debía pensar algo mejor, debió. Pero igual ya había llegado allí, debía aprovechar esta oportunidad, pero primero…

Ichigo tomo del brazo a su peleona amiga Tatsuki, llevándosela muy lejos de la pelea entre ella y Chizuru, aunque ya estaba seguro quien iba a ganar, y la llevo a una esquina del salón. Esto fue visto por Orihime, que se desiluciono pensando que el le iba a dar algo, especulo con su mente mientras miraba al frente del salón.

-¿Ichigo qué quieres?-pregunto Tatsuki tratando de zafarse de él –No ves que estoy haciendo algo importante

-Hablar contigo- dijo el poniéndola al frente suyo, quería hacer lo que debió hacer hace mucho tiempo, hablar con la mejor amiga de Orihime

-Ya, espera-dijo yéndose al lugar donde estaba Chizuru, en ese momento ella le aplico una llave a Chizuru dejándola inconsciente como la vez anterior –Y la próxima vez no pienses perversidades de Orihime **(jejeje Doña Florinda del Chavo del Ocho) **ni le mandes rosas- si Tatsuki le había avisado que nunca le comprara rosas, pues además la dejo noqueada, la hubiera dejado en coma sino la hubiesen detenido.

Wow, su amiga si que era ruda y eso el lo sabia, no esperaba cruzarse en una pelea con ela, primer round mal, segundo round lo mismo, tercer round muerte segura. ¿Alto dijo que as flores eran de Chizuru?, si, el tenia oportunidad, aunque se sentía estúpido el darle una flor a alguien que seguro te rechazara como el resto del mundo

Tatsuki volvió al frente del Kurosaki –Ya ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Tatsuki viendo las mejillas sonrojadas de Ichigo al frente de ella, destruyo de lo que se trataba –No me digas, ¿Qué le quieres dar a Orihime?, que no sabes Ichigo lo que le paso a Chizuru- Sudo frio en ese instante, por Kami-sama estaba hablando con Tatsuki

-Por el momento no importa si me matas o no pero quiero darle esta flor a Orihime- dijo Ichigo sacando la flor de su espalda y mostrándosela, se sentía estúpido sobretodo el

-Bueno veo que te esforzaste en el obsequio- Tatsuki dijo, pues se había esforzado y además qué lindo que un hombre le regalara una rosa a alguien amado, hasta el momento a ella solo le habían dado, por el momento solo tenía una carta de un anónimo aunque algo es algo, peor sería no recibir nada –Ve y dáselo Ichigo, pero primero dile palabras bonitas, a ella, y en ese momento cuando captures su atención dáselo, pero nada de besos, o te mato, yo te guiare- Tatsuki siguió –Ahora ve- le empujo, y llego al puesto de su Hime.

Tatsuki estaba orgullosa por fin daría el primer paso, pero tenía que hacerlo bien por eso se aseguro de ello.

-Llama su atención- le escribió Tatsuki de lejos en el cuaderno que cargaba en su mano

-Hey Inoue-dijo Ichigo tocando su espalda

Inoue lo observo era Kurosaki-kun, hora de los chocolates, su mente estaba en alerta roja así como las acciones que hacia su cuerpo –Si, Kurosaki-kun Ohayo-

-Si, Ohayo, ahora me voy- dijo y dio media vuelta, pero allí estaba Tatsuki mirándolo con cara de que si huyes te mato, no tuvo nada que hacer y volteo

-No huyas idiota-le escribió ella mientras apretaba sus puños –Dile algo bonito

- Inoue es que… quería darte un gesto agradable… digo un gusto agradable… digo afff- la última frase el afff, no sabía qué hacer, nunca pensó que darle una rosa sería tan difícil, rayos estaba equivocado, debió ensayar

-¿Are? –Orihime le pregunto con los cachetes rojos, pues después de que le respondiera se los daría -¿De qué hablas Kurosaki-kun?

-Tengo una idea, no lo arruines y dale la rosa, creo que un gesto vale más que mil palabras- o un beso se preguntaba Tatsuki en su mente

-Afff-dijo él, lo único que hizo no fue algo mágico, pues aunque planeaba que esto fuera mágico, pero decidió no arruinarlo más, saco la flor de su espalda, y se la puso al frente –Quería darte esto por San Valentín- dijo Ichigo, mientras miraba al lado de Orihime, unos puestos mas allá estaba Tatsuki dándole señales

Orihime trato de abrir su boca para formular palabras, Ichigo coloco su dedo en la boca para que hiciera silencio –Calla- dijo el aun no creyendo lo que iba a hacer –Te tenía que decir esto hace mucho… - la tomo de los hombros mientras veía a sus grises ojos quienes transmitían paz, en donde se perdería toda la vida, ella lo miraba, si lo rechazaba por lo menos tendría esto. Lo vio ella estaba tratando de desviar la mirada, se veía bella con sus cachetes sonrojados. Pero no lo logro, la única atención que ahora tenía era hacia él, fue acortando la distancia entre sus labios. Hasta que el tacto de sus labios la hicieron estremecerse, el la estaba besando, era suave y tierno.

Orihime se quedo en blanco con el beso, era la mejor cosa que había vivido era delicioso, su olor, su sabor, su tacto. Fue corto pero tierno.

-Te dije que nada de besos Ichigo- dijo Tatsuki tranqueándose los dedos para golpearlo

-Alto Tatsuki-chan-dijo Orihime, mientras ambos ponían atención –No lo hagas por favor, que yo también le voy a dar algo

-¿Qué cosa Orihime?- pregunto Tatsuki

-Ohayo- se abrió la puerta de repente, eran Uryu y Chad que llagaban ya muy pronto todos llegarían tendría que darle los chocolates

-Ohayo- respondieron todos

-Esto- Orihime saco el empaque con los chocolates, y los mostro, era un empaque de corazones atado con un lazo rojo en la punta –Son chocolates, los hice yo misma, una receta Original.

-Sabes mejor no te matare comete un chocolate con eso será suficiente- dijo Tatsuki, sabiendo la reacción que iba a tener

Ichigo estaba entre la espada y la pared, mejor era ser noqueado por Tatsuki, pero le rompería el corazón a Orihime, tendría que decir algo ingenioso –Saben que los dejare hasta ya mismo- dijo el Kurosaki

-Anda solo comete uno- dijo Tatsuki –no te hará mal, ella los hizo con amor- y quizás con un poco de chili

-Si no lo comes yo me comeré uno- decía Ishida tratando de probar el chocolate, vamos era chocolate, de seguro no lo habrá hecho tan mal

-Aléjate de los chocolates que me hizo mi novia- dijo Ichigo alejando a los chocolates de Uryu

-¿Tu novia?- dijo Uryu, era algo raro, le preguntaría a Orihime en el club de costuras, quería saber todo los detalles, debió pasar algo, porque Orihime ahora estaba sonrojada mirando al suelo, Oh el amor, solo había una, y ahora para ella él era anónimo.

-Entonces, si es tu novia comete uno- dijo Tatsuki insistiendo- Por lo menos uno- empezó a animar, se acerco a su oído –No la vallas a desilusionar- le susurro lentamente

-Ya, está bien- dijo Ichigo, abrió la bolsa, habían 14 chocolates, de seguro a de ser por el 14 de febrero, dah, los chocolates estaban de un color marrón, no el color normal del dulce, ¿Qué les habrá puesto? Tomo el chocolate y lo mastico esperando su muerte súbita, por lo menor ya había probado del néctar de los labios de Inoue. Mastico el chocolate.

Todo el mundo lo miraba, era el momento de la verdad. El chocolate llego a su boca y empezó a masticar, el era observado. Nada había pasado, el chocolate sabia dulce, y con pequeños toques de raro, y luego se sentía mareado.

-No esta tan mal- pero de repente su estomago comenzó a doler, se iba a quedar inconsciente, pero no lo hizo, se quedo allí estable por la mirada de Orihime ahora hacia él, ella estaba feliz, y aunque tuviera que aguantar sus raras comidas, seguiría estando allí con ella.

¿Cómo preparar chocolates? Versión Inoue Orihime de cómo atrapar a tu hombre peli naranja

_Ingredientes_

_5 tazas de chocolate fundido_

_7 rodajas de mantequilla_

_3 tazas de azúcar en polvo_

_3 tarros de frijol rojo_

_3cucharadas de atún_

_1 taza de harina_

_5 cucharadas de chili_

Gracias a ese ingrediente logro atrapar a su hombre, pero el Kurosaki lo que atrapo un resfriado que duro una semana


End file.
